dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oceanus Shenron
|Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=Age 749 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 |FamConnect= Black Smoke Shenron (Father) Syn Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Haze Shenron (Brother) Eis Shenron (Brother) Rage Shenron (Brother) Nuova Shenron (Brother) Naturon Shenron (Brother) Oolong (Wish responsible for existence)}} Oceanus Shenron (六星龍, Liù Xīng Lóng; lit. Six-Star Dragon) is the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind. Unlike her brothers, except for Syn Shenron, Oceanus Shenron has the power to control 2 elements: water and wind. She was born when Oolong messed up Emperor Pilaf's wish by wishing for a pair of panties from a "hot babe", and she is completely embarrassed by this as she turned red when Goku asked how she was born. Even Pan blushes, but Goku still thinks it is funny. Biography A local village believes her to be the sea princess, Princess Oto (乙姫, Oto Hime), that gives them fish. She does this by using the wind and water to carry the fish out of the sea, but she destroys the business of many fishermen in doing so. Goku and Pan challenge Oceanus Shenron. Oceanus Shenron attacks Goku by using the wind to knock Goku around. After a few minutes into the fight Oceanus Shenron reveals another special ability she has with the wind; she can hide her real appearance. It turns out Oceanus Shenron shares her looks with her brothers. When she uses her wind attack on Goku again, Pan charges up a Kamehameha wave and blasts her. Then Goku does the same thing; destroying Oceanus Shenron for good and giving the fishermen their business back. Techniques and special abilities Oceanus Shenron has a variety of special techniques and attacks. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Air Shattering Energy Ball' (Kuuretsu Kidan) – Oceanus Shenron summons up multiple air balls to storm her enemy. *'Mighty Hurricane Fury' (Reppuu Shinkuu-Zan) – A fast, skin-piercing hurricane that she used against Goku. *'Whirlwind Spin' – A small tornado able to suck up anything surrounding it. *'Shapeshifting' – Oceanus Shenron clearly had some degree of shapeshifting that allowed her to appear as Princess Oto. *'Invisible Forcefield' – Oceanus Shenron can create a invisible force field, and whoever hits it, bounces off. Video game appearances Oceanus Shenron appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Voice actors *Japanese version: Masako Katsuki (female voice), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (male voice) *FUNimation Dub: Laura Bailey (female voice), Steve Sanders (male voice) *Italian Dub: Marina Thovez (female voice), Enrico Bertorelli (male voice) Trivia *Since Oceanus was born from the very first wish made onscreen in the entire ''Dragon Ball'' series, it is probable that Oceanus is the eldest of all seven Shadow Dragons. *She is the only female Shadow Dragon. To note she says she kills those who see her true form, suggesting she doesn't like her true form (which looks and sounds like a male). *Interestingly, even though Oceanus Shenron was born out of a selfish wish (e.g., Oolong's wish for a pair of underwear), she still turned out to be as bad as the other Shadow Dragons, which is unusual due to Nuova Shenron being a good Shadow Dragon mainly because of the fact that he was also spawned from a selfish wish (e.g., King Piccolo's wish for eternal youth so he can return to his prime). Of course, Oolong's purpose for making the wish at all was to save the world; just the content of the wish was selfish. Likewise, the content of Oceanus' actions in bringing all the fish for the people made her seem nice at first, but the fact that she brought too much fish, killing the fishing business in that town as well as polluting it from all the rotted extra fish, is more indicative of her true nature. *In addition to being born of Oolong's wish for the pair of panties, she was born from the six-star ball. Ironically and appropriately for multiple reasons, this is the ball Goku and Bulma got in the original Dragon Ball for protecting a village from the then-rogue Oolong. *Oceanus Shenron is one of the two Shadow Dragons (along with Haze Shenron) that Goku did not use his Super Saiyan 4 form against. Gallery Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball GT